La frabullosa noche
by Skate Panda
Summary: ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Finn no hubiera conocido a la Princesa Flama por Jake? En esta historia te diré como pasó... el amor y los sentimientos son primero.


**Hola queridos lectores amantes de esta serie, espero que esto sea de su agrado y si no pues al menos quisiera que me dejaran un comentario, no sean malos, el que sea es bueno, se los voy a agradecer ya que me gustará saber qué es lo que piensan de esta historia loca, un abrazo a todos.**

* * *

><p>A altas horas de la noche se encontraban los dos hermanos Finn y Jake, uno consolando al otro pues el chico había fracasado en otro intento por conquistar a la Dulce Princesa, se encontraban en la dulce taberna ya que Finn quiso pasar para tratar de redimirse un poco por otro rechazo, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba pero el joven no conocía la palabra <em>rendirse<em>.

-Hay mi hermano, tienes que dejar de pensar en la Dulce Princesa ella no te verá jamás como tú a ella, además hay muchas otras princesas que seguro se morirían por salir contigo- decía Jake tratando de animar a su hermano

-Es muy duro no ser correspondido, lo peor es que quizá nunca encontraré a otra chica como ella- dijo Finn tomando de su tarro

-Nunca digas eso Finn, ya verás cuando menos te lo esperes aparecerá esa princesa que tanto ansias…

-Hay aja lo que tú digas Jake- decía Finn agachando su cabeza en la barra

-Hey ¿Qué pasa Finn?- preguntó el cantinero al verlo así

-Es que se siente un poco mal porque la Dulce Princesa lo bateó de nuevo- dijo Jake interviniendo

-He cometido error tras error- habló el pobre joven tomando del tarro

-Bueno… ¿les sirvo algo más?

-No gracias solo estaré aquí, pensando- habló el humano

Su hermano le dio una palmadita en la espalda y siguió tomando de la dulce bebida. Finn se encontraba en un estado de tristeza pensaba que el amor no era para él… hasta que de pronto una hermosa chica de fuego cruzó la puerta de la dulce taberna. Era una princesa muy bonita y lo mejor de todo es que tenía la edad de Finn, caminó hasta la barra y se sentó un poco alejada de los héroes.

-Valla, pero que hermosa es…- pronunció Finn embobado mirándola

-¿Finn?- preguntó Jake al ver en el estado en el cual se encontraba

El joven héroe no despegaba la mirada de la Princesa Flama, sus ojos brillaron y en su cara se le dibujó una sonrisa.

-Hay no hermanito no me digas que te interesaste en la Princesa Flama- dijo el perro asustado

-¿Princesa Flama? ¡¿La conoces Jake?- dijo el humano con cara de ilusión

-Aaa bueno así de conocerla pues no pero Flambo me ha platicado algo de ella

-¡¿Y por qué nunca me contaste de ella?!- preguntó el chico molesto- es realmente hermosa…- pronunciaba mirando cómo se corría el cabello de fuego

-Es que, lo que pasa es que, creo que es malvada Finn y no quería ponerte en riesgo

-No importa Jake, pero… tengo que conocerla

-Pero Finn ella es…

-Jake no me importa lo que sea, ¿no lo entiendes? Debo estar con ella, es algo que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con la Dulce Princesa, es mi chica- habló como si estuviera encantado

-Mmmmm…- pronunció su hermano en desacuerdo

_**Mientras tanto, en la barra…**_

-Buenas noches me puede dar por favor un burrito de caramelo- dijo la princesa de fuego la cual se encontraba algo seria

-Lo lamento mucho su alteza, pero por esta noche la cocina está cerrada- le dijo el cantinero limpiando

-¿En serio?- preguntó la adolescente desanimada

-En verdad lo lamento princesa…

_**Volviendo con los héroes… **_

-Estoy decidido lo voy a hacer…- habló Finn bebiendo del tarro y mostrándose nervioso

-No jovencito usted no va a ningún lado, aquí se me queda- le respondió el cachorro

-¿Qué tal me veo?- preguntó Finn levantándose de su asiento

Su hermano solo negó con desaprobación, sabía que no lo iba a detener.

-Espera tienes algo en la cara- dijo dándole un leve golpe en la mejilla -te ves bien ahora- decía el mayor- mendigo traviesillo, conquístala- dijo riendo mientras Finn se alejaba hacía con la princesa

_**En la barra, con la Princesa Flama… **_

Finn se sentó a un lado de ella atrayendo la atención de la linda Princesa Flama.

-Lo lamento pero no pude evitar ver que estabas desanimada y me preguntaba porque, no creas que es personal pero soy un héroe y solo quería ver cuál era el problema- hablaba el joven con los nervios devorándolo

-Quiero un burrito de caramelo pero por esta noche la cocina está cerrada- respondió la princesa desanimada y seria al no conocerlo

-Jeremy… dale un burrito de caramelo- le dijo Finn al cantinero

-No viejo la cocina está cerrada ya sabes las reglas…

-Burrito de caramelo- volvió a decir Finn impresionando un poco a su acompañante

-La cocina cerró héroe- respondió el cantinero alejándose de los adolescentes

…

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Finn

-Hambrienta…- contestó la princesa con sarcasmo

-Ese no es un nombre…

La Princesa Flama estaba por levantarse para irse pero Finn se apresuró a la acción.

-Espera, sin tan solo me das 5 minutos te juro, que yo te consigo tu burrito de caramelo- habló con seguridad

La princesa lo miró por unos momentos desconfiada por la actitud que estaba tomando, se relajó y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

-Está bien, solo 5 minutos… los cuales corren, ahora- dijo sonriendo levemente

El adolescente asintió sonriendo saliendo entonces de la dulce taberna seguido por los ojos de Jake el cual solo negaba divertido viendo la acción. Finn corrió hasta el local de comida más cercano que se encontraba pero para su mala suerte en esos momentos acababan de cerrar la tienda.

-No no no no no, espere, necesito 2 burritos de caramelo- dijo Finn mirando como la dueña cerraba con llave

-Lo lamento pero acabamos de cerrar

-¿En serio? No puede solo…

-Vuelva mañana…

-Espere es que, mire ahí están los burritos esperando- decía mirando por el gran cristal

La dueña del gran local no le prestó atención al héroe y sin importarle se fue del lugar dejando a un desconcertado Finn. En esos momentos a Finn se le ocurrió una idea bastante alocada, iba en contra de sus principios morales pero lo tenía que hacer, tenía que impresionar a la Princesa Flama.

-Todo por ella- dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior

Sin saberlo las cámaras de seguridad de la tienda estaba captando todo lo que en esos momentos sucedía. Ahí se encontraba Finn, escalando por unas escaleras laterales a la tienda ya que toda puerta se encontraba cerrada, pasó a otra cámara de seguridad que mostraba como Finn trataba de tirar la losa del establecimiento, otra cámara que mostraba el interior del local captaba como caían al suelo grandes trozos de cemento, losa y finalmente el joven héroe que había caído rompiéndose una que otra costilla.

-Todo sea por ella- dijo hablando con dolor mientras se paraba del suelo

Después de incorporarse fue al sitio donde estaban los burritos de caramelo congelados, tomó 2 y los colocó en el horno de microondas, miró a una cámara de seguridad y se puso nervioso porque estaba siendo captado por ellas, pero no había marcha atrás ahora, programó para que los burritos se calentaran y esperó, una vez que estaban listos los tomó y colocó una escalera para subir de nuevo por la losa y salir desapercibido, una vez arriba de esta pasó algo muy malo pues la losa no soportando más el peso del humano se rompió haciendo que el joven héroe cayera una vez más rompiendo esta vez una gran cantidad de frascos de mermelada.

-Hay…- murmuró adolorido el adolescente

_**En la taberna, con Jake… **_

Jake se encontraba pensativo en imaginar lo que su hermano había hecho cuando de pronto escuchó a los guardias banana que corrían muy cerca de ahí, Jake solo rodó los ojos y se levantó de su lugar.

Por otra parte la Princesa Flama también prestaba atención a la seguridad del dulce reino. Ambos tanto princesa como hermano salieron de la taberna a ver lo que ocurría, Jake no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su hermano estaba siendo perseguido por los guardias banana, Finn corría como un loco con el burrito de la princesa en mano ya que el suyo se había caído, empujaba a los ciudadanos que se atravesaban por su camino.

-¡Aquí está, aquí lo tengo!- gritaba el humano

Ya casi llegaba con ella hasta que un guardia disparó un arma la cual aventó un cable electrificado en la espalda de Finn, este cayó de inmediato mientras que la Princesa Flama tapaba su boca con las dos manos, no podía creer que había hecho todo eso por ella. Finn como pudo siguió por el suelo hasta llegar a ella.

-Aquí está tu burrito… hermosa…- dijo casi sin poder hacerlo

La princesa sonrió conmovida con las cejas un poco levantadas mientras lo tomaba, eso que había hecho Finn había sido un gesto muy tierno, algo que nadie en la vida había hecho por ella, Finn seguía en el piso y la princesa se acercó hasta él.

-Eso fue algo muy lindo de tu parte, gracias…- decía mientras el humano era esposado por las manos

-Tal vez algún día podamos salir, bueno si tú quieres- le proponía un poco sonrojado

La princesa también se sonrojó por la propuesta pero gustosa aceptó.

-Me encantaría- dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dos meses después…<strong>_

Finn caminaba tomado de la mano con su nueva novia de fuego, ambos caminaban por el bosque y reían con alegría.

-Jaja aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos- dijo divertida la princesa- no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho

-Bueno no podía dejarte ir princesa, gracias por aceptarme- dijo Finn

-Gracias a ti por ser tan tierno- sonrió

Finn la tomó delicadamente de las manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios, después de ello ambos se sonrieron y siguieron caminando rumbo al horizonte.


End file.
